This invention relates generally to a switch assembly and, more particularly, to a switch assembly which is used in conjunction with the door latch of an electric appliance such as a microwave oven.
The doors of certain types of microwave ovens include a pivoted latch which is biased to swing downwardly to a latched position. As the door approaches its closed position, the latch rides upwardly along a ramped strike located in the cabinet of the appliance. When the door reaches its fully closed position, the latch springs downwardly into latching engagement with the strike and acts to releasably hold the door closed.
The oven includes circuitry which is responsive to the position of the latch and which prevents operation of the oven if the door is not fully closed and latched. In one particular oven, the circuitry includes two snap-action switches which are sequentially activated by the latch as the door is closed and as the latch moves to its latched position. The oven cannot be operated unless both switches have been activated by the latch.
In prior arrangements of this type, the switches are operated by actuators in the form of sheet metal levers which are attached to the switches and which are engaged by the latch as the door is closed. Such levers are rather intricate in shape and are relatively expensive to make and assemble.